darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
359
Julia becomes increasingly paranoid as she continues to hear the voice of Dave Woodard. Synopsis Teaser : Morning at Collinwood. A fog has blown in from the sea and it clings to the ground, and the trees make familiar shapes strange and frightening. From the window, everything looks unreal and in our lives a similar mist seems to have spread. And who can tell what is true, and what is not? Dr. Julia Hoffman contemplates her ghostly encounter from last night. She begins to take down the heavy draperies from her bedroom window when Mrs. Johnson comes in to clean. The housekeeper is reluctant to help Julia take down the curtains... until Julia explains that she saw someone standing behind them during the night. Act I Mrs. Johnson insists on reporting this incident to Elizabeth Collins Stoddard and Roger Collins. But Julia tells her the figure she saw was a figment of her imagination caused by how nervous and upset she has been since Dr. Dave Woodard's funeral. Suddenly, Julia hears Woodard's voice accusing and tormenting her further. Julia pleads with Mrs. Johnson to help, but there is nothing the housekeeper can do to aid the distraught other woman. Act II That evening, Carolyn Stoddard and Tony Peterson end another date in the courtyard of Collinwood. After some light banter, the new couple share a kiss. But the moment abruptly ends when the sound of howling dogs fills the air. Carolyn is being summoned by Barnabas Collins and she makes a lunch date with Tony to discuss Julia. But Carolyn's attitude puts Tony off, and he refuses. Meanwhile, Julia cautiously enters her room. She tries to both calm herself and convince herself she is not being haunted. However, her resolve disintegrates when she finds Woodard's coat lying on the floor. As Julia reaches for it, a rat scurries out from under the coat. Terrified, Julia races to the door... only to find it locked. She is trapped! Act III The door finally opens, and Julia finds a concerned Mrs. Johnson on the other side. When Julia explains what happened, Mrs. Johnson points out that there is no coat to be found. Carolyn, having heard the disturbance, rushes in. Mrs. Johnson, skeptical of Julia's claim of having seen a rat, offers to collect rat poison from the basement and place it in Julia's room. Once the housekeeper leaves, Julia and Carolyn have a frosty exchange. Julia warns that she has reached the breaking point, and she will take action against Barnabas. Shortly afterward, Carolyn visits the Old House and reports recent events to her vampire master. She and Barnabas both realize that without someone to guard him during the day, Barnabas is vulnerable if Julia decides to destroy him. A sudden knock at the door interrupts them, and Barnabas orders Carolyn to leave the room. He answers the door, and finds Julia. Act IV Barnabas invites her inside, and acts charming toward her. Julia, however, gets straight to the point and accuses him of tormenting her with Woodard's ghost. However, Barnabas claims that he too was haunted. He goes on to act regretful about how things have turned out, and even pretends to have given up on his dream of recreating Josette Collins. Julia accuses him of lying, but Barnabas plays upon her feelings for him and begs for her forgiveness. The vampire manages to seduce the doctor into believing him. Barnabas makes plans to see Julia the following night, and the enamored woman leaves happily. Once Julia has gone, Carolyn emerges and is openly disgusted with Barnabas' cruelty. But Barnabas uses his supernatural influence to silence her protests. Memorable quotes : Julia: There is a very thin line between love and hate. I know how thin it is. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Clarice Blackburn as Sarah Johnson * Jerry Lacy as Tony Peterson * Peter Turgeon as Dave Woodard (uncredited, voice only) Background information and notes Production Story * GHOSTWATCH: Julia hears Dave Woodard's voice. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Julia: Fear of ghosts. * TIMELINE: Day 139 takes place. It was last night when Dave Woodard's ghost appeared to Julia. 10pm: Julia leaves the Old House. Barnabas tells Julia they will spend the evening together tomorrow night. Bloopers and continuity errors * As Carolyn tries to encourage Tony to leave in Act II a loud clang can be heard off-screen, followed by the camera wobbling. Several faint sounds of the crew people can be heard prior to that. * The Collinsport Fly makes an unexpected visit to Grayson Hall as Julia thinks to herself about Mrs. Johnson in Act II. * Moments later in Act II, Grayson Hall can clearly be seen glancing up and waiting for her cue to reach for Dave Woodard's lab coat. * Jerry Lacy's name is misspelled as "Lacey" in the closing credits. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 359 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 359 - Love and Death0359